This meeting is an invited conference with a maximum of 40 participants representing individuals involved with graduate education for health sciences librarianship plus representatives from closely related professional bodies, and employers of health sciences librarians. The conference, sponsored by the Medical Library Association and co-sponsored by the Graduate School of Library Science of the University of Illinois, is to be held at the Allerton House in Monticello, Illinois from April 2-4, 1979. Following a keynote address on graduate education for health sciences librarianship, Discussion Groups will meet to discuss previously distributed position papers in the following six areas: 1) Standards for education in health sciences librarianship; 2) Health sciences librarianship and the master's degree program; 3) The relationship between the master's program and continuing education. 4) The curriculum for health sciences librarianship and the student's perception; 5) Postmaster's training programs for health sciences librarians; 6) Certification in relation to graduate, postgraduate and continuing education programs. From this conference guidelines and plans leading to the development and acceptance of standards for graduate education for health sciences librarianship will be forthcoming.